The present invention relates to 8-methyl-non-2ynol the corresponding aldehyde, esters of organic acids and the alcohol in which the carbonyl is not conjugated with a double bond or aromatic ring and acetals of the aldehyde found useful in the area of flavor alteration whether by enhancement of flavor characteristics in a substance, modification of flavor or by complete or partial masking of flavor. Still more particularly, the invention relates to incorporation of woody flavor compounds selected from the group consisting of 8-methyl-non-2-ynol, esters of 8-methyl-non-2ynol and lower alkyl organic acids such as formic, acetic, etc. in which the carbonyl is not conjugated with a double bond or aromatic ring, 8-methyl-non-2ynal and its acetals and mixtures thereof in coffee to reduce the caramel, acid, and sour flavor of coffee; modify and improve the green, earthy, and buttery notes of coffee; and add a desirable woody, regular coffee flavor to the foodstuff. The compounds employed have particular application to soluble and regular coffee which may be deficient in a woody flavor.